1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to plier like tools utilized for a plurality of purposes. In particular, this invention relates to a multipurpose tool which may be utilized for frictionally gripping work pieces in the manner of a standard plier. More in particular, this invention relates to a multipurpose tool which may be utilized as an insulation stripping tool member. Further, this invention relates to a multipurpose tool which may be utilized for gripping work pieces having longitudinal grooves formed therein. Still further, this invention relates to a flexible member cutting type of multipurpose tool. Additionally, this invention relates to a multipurpose tool which may be utilized for conduit reaming operations. More in particular, this invention pertains to a multipurpose tool which includes wire or other flexible element crimping mechanisms formed within a handle portion of the multipurpose tool. Still further, this invention pertains to a multipurpose tool which has a uniquely contoured handle section to permit frictional gripping and pulling of flexible elements.
2. Prior Art
Prior type tools are well known in the art. Additionally, prior like tools having insulation stripping recesses are also known in the art. However, such prior like tools are not adapted for gripping of longitudinally directed groove elements and other types of tools must be utilized for such purposes.
Crimping of flexible elements by crimping tools are known in the art. However, such crimping elements are generally not placed in combination in the same tool member as wire insulation stripping devices. This necessitates the use of a number of tool members to accomplish the same purposes as the invention as is herein described. Still further, such crimping types of elements are positionally located in the head portions of plier like tools. Such positioning and location of crimping element does not provide for sufficient force loading to provide an adequate crimping contour.
Additionally, some prior tools provide for flat or planar faces for gripping materials therebetween. However, in some prior tools, such is not placed in combination with crimping elements, wire cutting elements, insulation stripping elements and friction gripping elements which necessitate the maintenance of a wide variety of tools.
In other prior tools, where crimping elements are provided, such are generally provided with one set of recesses and lug members to provide a particular contour. Such prior tools do not allow the user to determine different or unique crimping contours as is necessitated by the specific operation being performed.